Deadly Encounter
by Muffaa
Summary: The macho man is very ill. His encouter with the bookworm turns fatal.
1. Chapeter One: Silencio

**Title:** Deadly Encounter  
**Author name:** Muffaa  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The macho man is very ill. His meeting with the bookworm turns fatal.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes:** This is my first fan fiction, so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, and right (hopefully). Thanks!

* * *

Chapter one: **Silencio**

"Silencio", He whispered softly as he put a silencing charm on his Hogwarts bed. Five weeks of his sixth year at Hogwarts had passed since he got this illness. Every night he would lie awake, unable to sleep from all the coughing. Sometimes he was just coughing up air, which was unpleasant but bearable, but some nights as he lay in his bed he would cough so hard he ended up unconscious and the next morning his sheets were full of blood.

This was the part that worried him. He had never in his life been really ill. His mother told him that was because of his Veela blood. Not knowing what caused the illness was almost unbearable for him, seeing as it meant he couldn't find a cure. For many weekends he trapped himself in the library trying to find out what could be causing the coughing.

At this moment he was lying in his bed listening to the breathing and some lonely snores of the other Slytherin boys. He hadn't told anybody about what he was going through, he couldn't. He had to deal with this on his own. He was strong. He was **the** Draco Malfoy, for crying out loud! Nobody could accuse him of being a wimp, **ever**!

Suddenly a wave of cold shivering went through his body from head to toe. It was beginning. Taking one last breath of normal air Draco thought of his mother. Then suddenly in that small second he thought of her last words at the station. _"If there is anything don't hesitate to owl me, son"_ A small string of thought came to him, _did she know? _

Suddenly his whole body trembled. He took a deep breath and felt the coughing build up. As he coughed he could feel the air tearing away on his throat. He could feel his body move into foster position by itself, as he coughed and coughed. He could se black before his eyes. _Oh no, I'm gonna go out cold"_ He thought to his own dismay. Then the world went black.

He woke up as the first rays of sunlight came in through the window. He had had a nightmare. Taking deep breaths to calm him down, he felt very wet. Thinking it was only cold sweat he looked down. His pyjama was covered in blood, as well as most of the sheets.

He knew he should tell somebody about what was going on with him; he had definitely lost a lot of blood. His head filled with questions. _Who could he tell? What would the other students think of him if they found out? _He knew that Hogwarts was the worst place on earth to keep a secret. Rumours spread like fire in petrol.

After quickly doing a clean-up charm and removing the silencing from his bed he got up and got dressed. Carefully choosing his clothes for the day. Everyone knew that he, Draco, was very fashion aware. Once, in third year, a little boy in his year had talked about him being gay, and since then Draco had been with almost every girl in his year and the year below his. All but one, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Ok, please review! Good or bad don't matter as long as they're honest! ;) 


	2. Chapter Two: Draco's Thoughts

**Title:** Deadly Encounter  
**Author name:** Muffaa  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The macho man is very ill. His meeting with the bookworm turns fatal.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes:** Thanks to: superuki, Triola, Monkeys rok my sox, inu-yukai and lizetteB for reviewing my fic so far!

**Special note to LizetteB:** Killing him would be way too obvious ;) So I Promise!

**Special note to all readers:** Sorry for the long wait, just had my Easter break. Hope you like this short chapter. Please review!

* * *

Chapter two: **Draco's Thoughts**

Later that same evening sitting in an empty classroom, Draco starts to think about that one person he has been rejected by since the start.

_Hermione Granger, Where do I begin to describe Hermione Granger? She is the utter most complete ………_

_There isn't even a word to describe her. She's like a mixture of reading and a frizzy mixture, gone sour._

_She is like a second sun, you don't need her in your life but she's always there anyways, irremovable._

_The first time I met Hermione… Was on the Hogwarts train for our first year here at Hogwarts… She was sharing a cabin with Harry and Ron when I met her. For a moment I actually found her attractive. shrugs and makes a disgusted face What a disgusting prat I was... _

_It feels like ages ago…_

_Come to think of it, it was ages ago……… _

_The last time I saw Hermione however, was only minutes ago…_

_She was sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall.Just sitting there eating, and talking to Harry Potter of coarse…_

_Rumor has it they are an item, but that rumor has been going around since our first year. I don't really believe it anymore, and besides I see the way Harry looks at Cho. Not really a good choice for him Cho… _

_No, too bad Harry can't see that…_

Suddenly someone enters the room.

* * *

Please review begs 


	3. Chapter Three: The Map

**Title:** Deadly Encounter  
**Author name:** Muffaa  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** The macho man is very ill. His meeting with the bookworm turns fatal.  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Special note:** Sorry for the small spelling mistakes and the short chapters! Having a writers block here sadly ( But I'm hoping to get back into the story seeing as all important deadlines and exams are over! ) You can either jump in pleasure or scream in pain, as long as you review ;)

* * *

Chapter Three: The Map

Suddenly someone enters the room. Draco could only se the silhouette of a person his age walking into the room, closing the door behind him. Quickly Draco swept into a corner before the other person could se him. "Lumos", a boy's voice whispered. A blue light filled the room.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

Draco thought, making sure he didn't say it out loud. The boy didn't move.

The boy was looking at a piece of paper in his hand. Draco couldn't see his eyes in the dark but he knew their colour.

_How many times hadn't he looked into those eyes? _

The boy's hair though, was clear as ever. That's what told Draco who it was. Never had he seen that black mop of hair tidy, ever.

"Harry?" Draco said very quietly. Harry looked shocked around the room. Draco stepped out from the shadows.

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry said in a shaken voice. His eyes gleamed of fear and he took a few steps back.

"I came here to think, but I hid when you came in." Draco explained. "But what are you doing here? And what is that paper?"

Harry looked down into his hands, obviously thinking of what to say. His eyes finally came to rest upon Draco again. _Oh, those eyes _Draco thought. _What a colour, what a… _Draco was interrupted with mumbling from Harry's mouth.

"I, well, um," he began. After taking a few deep breaths he continued, "It's a map."

"A map?" Draco asked confused. _What map could he be holding, and did it lead him here?_

"Yes, um, the Marauders map." Harry whispered carefully. His throat had gone dry.

_Could it really be the Marauders Map! No, it couldn't, no. _Draco's thoughts raced from one question to the other. _How did Harry get a hold of the Marauders Map? How could he make it work! _Draco couldn't talk.

"How? Why? When? What?" Draco said, asking all the questions at once. Harry, realising Draco's shock, slowed down the pace.

"Relax Draco, breathe," He said in a half serious, half mocking voice. "Let's take this one question at a time."

* * *

Please review! ) beg 


End file.
